


patterns

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: but now it was staring at her in the face, and with his new position the clothing had moved so that it showed her a bit more of his chest. she always felt like the small view of his chest teased her, but right now it really did.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	patterns

The room they stayed in was small, one mattress and one refresher with a small window with not the most unpleasant view they have seen. It had been a few months since the events of Order 66, the Jedi accused of treason and The Chancellor Palpatine, who was revealed as the Sith Lord the Jedi had been looking for all this time, was named the Empire, and was building the world in his image.

Ahsoka had begrudgingly worked together with Maul after her clones betrayed - no were forced to turn against her by the chip in their heads. Rex was the only one who removed it months prior to the Siege of Mandalore and helped her from her men, his brothers. Unfortunately he didn’t make it, he risked his life to help her and Maul escape. He died a warrior, a soldier and a friend.

They had worked together and been on the run ever since, going from planet to planet, moon to moon for information, supplies and trades to ensure their survival. They were aiming for Dathomir, Maul’s home planet where he led the Shadow Collective, Maul had told Ahsoka about them and while she hated to align herself with them; she had no other choice.

They’re currently on a neutral moon with no Imperials marching on it and enough credits to secure a room and the protection of their names. Night had fallen when they arrived and their bodies were exhausted, ready to rest.

Ahsoka had taken off her boots, gloves and headpiece, her outfit had changed after going into hiding. Her previous clothing with obvious signs of Mandalore was not a good idea to wear and was replaced with a black short sleeved top with a silver zip down the middle, hidden by the black fabric and dark green pants tucked into black boots; black gloves that started from her upper arm and a piece of headpiece to hide her akul teeth.

Maul had only taken off the large waist belt he wore, his clothing didn’t change and what he wore wouldn’t raise eyebrows or suspicion. 

Now they lay back to back on the mattress, a slim brown cover over them, giving them enough heat they needed. Surprisingly Maul had fallen asleep first and quickly while Ahsoka was still on edge, she had been close with him before, but this was the first time they were sharing a bed, and it unnerved her. 

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to relax her body to sleep which she desperately needed.

_ I am one with the Force and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force and the Force is with me…. _

It was working, her body started to sag into the mattress and her heart was going into a normal pace, finally she could get some sleep.

Well that’s what she thought until the mattress shifted, her body immediately froze as the Zabrak moved. It was a few bounces of the mattress until he stopped and she felt breathing against her back, causing goosebumps against her skin. Slowly she turned her head behind her to see him laying in his side, facing her. 

She was shocked and wondered why he changed his positions, surely he didn’t trust her enough or feel comfortable in her presence to lay like this next to her, did he? Her eyes ranked his face, his eyes still closed and was surprised to see him so calm and peaceful, nothing like she had ever seen on him before.

For a moment she allowed herself to see him not like the power hungry man she saw on Mandalore and instead of what she saw right now, just a man. Licking her lips she slowly turned so that she laid on her side and faced him, making sure her movements were quiet and didn’t move the mattress. 

Her eyes trailed down to his chest where his tunic showed a little of his tattooed skin, truth be told she had always been fascinated by the patterns and colours of his skin and what others he had. The only ones on show were on his chest and face, the rest covered up by his clothing. She wouldn’t tell him but when they got ready for sleep and he only removed his belt, she was a bit saddened to not see his tunic off as well so that she could see more of his tattoos. The thought had shocked and horrified her for thinking such a thing about him and she shook it off.

But now it was staring at her in the face, and with his new position the clothing had moved so that it showed her a bit more of his chest. She always felt like the small view of his chest teased her, but right now it  _ really _ did.

She watched his chest as he breathed in and out softly, his tunic moved slightly with every breath to give her more of a view on his patterns. She looked up at him as she slowly reached out and gently placed two fingers on his skin, he jumped sightly at the contact and she froze, waiting for him to open his eyes and swat her hand away. But that never happened, instead his body calmed down and relaxed.

Ahsoka swallowed as she placed her whole hand on his chest and after getting no reaction, looked down and watched her fingers slowly trace his patterns. The small diamond shape where his collar bones meet, fanning out into two curls that meet at the line in the middle, two more curls below again meeting at the same line. She traces them gently over and over, she gets a bit bold and pulls down his tunic just a bit, her fingers sliding into the small gap. 

A hand is placed on hers making her jump and snap her head up, gleaming gold eyes stare down and she holds her breath. Waiting for a glare, a snarl and her hand being slapped away.

She’s confused when he looks at her with nothing of anger or irritation, his eyes still a bit lidded and body relaxed from waking up. Strange she thought, shouldn't he be anything but relaxed right now?

“Curiosity has gotten the better of you, young one.”

She tightened her lips and drew her hand back, quickly missing the warmth of his skin and curling it at her chest. “I’m sorry…”

“You did nothing wrong.” His voice was soft and gentle, so out of character for him. “Wanting to know things can help you.”

“It can also scare you.”

He raised a brow. “Do you feel that way now?”

She takes a good look at him, his soft features as he looks at her, the way his chest rised ever so gently with every breath he takes, the way he placed his hand on hers with nothing but gentleness.

She slowly shakes her head “No,”

The corner of his lips tugged, his smile was nothing like the ones she had seen before; the words gentle coming to mind about him once again. That’s all he’s ever been right now, soft and gentle.

He sits up slowly, his hands going to his tunic and spreading it open before taking it off. Ahsoka’s breath hitched as his chest became bare and the way he kept his eyes on her, never wavering. Her skin felt warm at the sight and prickled as he laid back down facing her, beckoning with his hand.

“Come closer.” He whispers and her skin feels alight, a small gulp and she follows him. Sliding closely until they were mere inches on their chests touching. He takes her hand and places it on his chest, her cheeks becoming warm at the small affection. “This is better isn’t it?”

She licks her lips and slowly nods, he lets go of her, the hand resting on his side. She rubs circles on his chest a few times before going back to what she did before he woke up. Fingers going back to the places she had touched before going down, eventually meeting here the metal begins then going back up. The tattoos extending from the first curls are next, tracing over the zigzagged pattern and where it meets at his collarbone on one side. 

His shoulders come next, the tattoos there were small zigzags, one each. Then came a curved thick line on his upper arm going to his elbow, she could only trace one arm as the other was underneath him.

Finally she came to the rest of his arm, they were normal lines with little points and swirls here and there, they extended to his fingers which Ahsoka carefully traced over. His hands and fingers were obviously larger then hers as he was a male and older then her, but they felt safe and comforting; things she didn’t know that Maul would make her feel.

She notices his breathing had become a bit heavier and his eyes closed once more, relaxing against her touch, like he was under a spell. She was drawn in and kept her hands and fingers moving, coming a bit confident as time slowly went on.

His eyes opened and she was drawn into the shining gold once more, she didn’t tense or back away as he reached a hand out. He stopped halfway and looked at her for permission, she nodded and his fingers brushed against the white diamond on her forehead. 

Her breath got caught in her throat, she knew he was warm but having him touch her gave her a new feeling, one she wanted to feel more. He traced the outline before his thumb brushed over it completely, his fingers traced down the white lines and coming to her brow. She closed her eyes as he slowly traced the pattern, tilting her head up just a bit, silently asking for more. 

She gasped when his fingers came to her cheeks, focusing on the way his fingers traced the pattern, the way he was so gentle with her, the way his thumb caressed the skin. A relaxed sigh escaped her lips as she leaned into his touch, his hold becoming a bit firmer.

She opened her eyes to look at him and found him staring at her, her heart beating loudly and her cheeks reddening. The way he looked at her right now is something she didn’t know she needed, or even wanted more of.

Her self consciousness came in which only made her blush more, she didn’t want to pull away from him but she also didn’t want to feel this way with his gaze on her. She did the only thing she could think of and leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeats loudly against her.

He had a sharp intake of her actions, quickly followed by an amused chuckle. She’s thankful that he couldn’t see her face which she was sure was fully red by now. His hands rested against her back, rubbing soothing circles against the fabric of her shirt. She couldn’t hide her surprise when he pressed his lips against her forehead and buried herself into him.

“Sleep now Lady Tano.” His voice whispered against her montrals. “We have much to do in the morning.”

That was true, hiding from the Imperials and Empire wasn’t easy and cheap. Sighing, she relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his torso and let sleep take over her.

His body made an excellent pillow.


End file.
